Kitten
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, bukan? Selama 'mereka' tidak mengganggu, mengapa kita harus khawatir?" Yohio tidak sepenuhnya setuju pada pendapat adik sulungnya. Terlebih sejak mereka memelihara kucing kecil itu di apartemen.


**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Kitten  
**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & other joined companies**

**Genre : Supernatural / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T plus  
**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut kejadian ganjil terjadi di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Len beserta kakaknya, Yohio, tiap kali tempat itu dibiarkan kosong tanpa penghuni. Bagi mereka berdua, hal-hal di luar nalar itu sama sekali tidak terdengar menyeramkan. Justru, lebih tepat jika semua itu disebut mengherankan. Bagaimana tidak demikian? hampir setiap kali mereka lengah atau tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk melaksanakan tugas rumahan yang sudah mereka bagi sejak memutuskan tinggal di sana, semua itu sudah selesai dengan sendirinya.

Pakaian yang harus dicuci, membersihkan lantai, sarapan, makan malam. Apapun itu yang tak jauh-jauh dari kegiatan sehari-hari.

Jujur saja, dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing di luar sana, mereka sangat terbantu dengan keanehan semacam ini. Tetapi, kejadian ini tentu saja tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Apalagi menyangkut akan kebenaran sebuah eksistensi lain di antara mereka. Kau tak tahu niat buruk apa tersembunyi di balik semua kebaikan makhluk-makhluk semacam itu, bukan?

"Hei Len," panggil sang kakak yang sedang menikmati acara televisinya malam ini. Tatapan datarnya sama sekali tidak beralih pada bocah yang tengah memangku seekor anak kucing berbulu kuning belang-belang disampingnya. Bocah itu sendiri asik mengelus binatang menggemaskan tersebut, membuatnya menggeram senang setiap kali helai-helai kepalanya bersinggungan dengan jemarinya.

"Hm?"

Yohio mengganti acara yang dia tonton karena iklan tak bermutu mengusiknya. "menurutmu, apa yang perlu kita lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

"Masalah?" Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menggaruk dagu kucing yang sedang ingin bermanja lebih lama dengannya. "menurutku hal semacam ini bukan masalah." Sebuah jeda karena si kucing mulai bercanda dengan mengigit serta mencakar jari Len, "hei," anak itu memicing karena sedikit merasa perih juga terkejut. Lalu dia tertawa "dasar kucing yang nakal.".

Yohio mendesah pelan, melirik sekilas pada adiknya. "Kau tahu, Len," Iris berwarna merah menyala lelaki itu ─salah satu dari sekian perbedaan dari kesamaan yang mereka miliki─ beralih pada peliharaan baru di kediaman ini. "orang-orang terdahulu pernah memperingatkan bahwa 'mereka' tidak bisa kau percaya."

Bocah itu mengernyit. "tetapi, tidak ada hal buruk terjadi sampai saat ini, bukan?"

"Tidak ada bukan berarti tidak mungkin," respon Yohio saat itu juga. Datar seperti karakter yang Len kenal betul sepanjang hidup mereka tumbuh bersama. Lelaki itu kemudian menekan tombol _channel_ lain di _remote_ televisi, kemudian bersendekap setelah acara yang tadi terhalang iklan kembali berputar.

"_Meow…" _

_-;Kitten;-_

Menggigil sendirian di bawah naungan kotak pos, itu lah awal perjumpaan Kagamine Len dengan makhluk kecil tersebut. Tatapan dari sepasang azure langit melongok dari celah kecil di bawah sana mengamati pemuda berkuncir yang memasang wajah heran ketika menunggu redanya hujan gerimis. Dia mengeong lemah untuk ke sekian kali, menyembunyikan sebagian tubuh dengan duduk melipat ke empat kaki membentuk segumpal rambut kuning yang lembut. Pemuda itu berjongkok. Menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan si induk.

Tapi, yah, induk mamalia menggemaskan ini tidak seharusnya meninggalkan anaknya kedinginan seorang diri di tempat tersebut. Bisa jadi, seekor mobil telah menjadikan dia korban, atau mungkin, sang induk memang sengaja membuang? Entahlah.

Rasa gemas menuntun bocah berambut pirang itu untuk menjulurkan tangan, mengelus pucuk kepala makhluk lucu itu beberapa kali sebelum berganti menggaruk dagu mungilnya. Membuat si kucing menggeram senang. Sadar bahwa gerimis tak kunjung reda tepat pada jadwal kepulangannya untuk sampai di rumah, dia pun memutuskan untuk menemani binatang berbulu itu. Sekalian menepis bosan yang sudah pasti tak terelakkan jika harus berteduh lama-lama.

Menggunakan gantungan kunci rumah berbentuk ikan koi merah, dia membuat kucing itu melompat-lompat untuk menangkap benda yang terayun di ujung cepitan telunjuk dan jempol tangannya. Sebuah senyum dan beberapa kekehan tawa sesekali mengudara dari celah bibir pelajar tahun ketiga SMP Yamaha tersebut.

Bagaimana berlian biru itu berkilat, wajah yang seolah merengek menggembungkan pipi karena ikan karet itu tak kunjung terperangkap di antara kuku-kuku berbantal empuk di kedua kaki depannya, serta gerutuan dan seruan _meow _setiap kali melakukan aksi lompatan akrobatik, segala macam tingkah imut tersebut sukses mengalihkan perhatian bocah itu hingga dia lupa bahwa gerimis telah reda hampir lima menit lamanya.

Jika bukan karena sebuah pesan singkat membuat ponsel sederhana di dalam saku celana _gakuran_ berdering, Len mungkin akan sampai di rumah tepat saat para tetangga tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Membiarkan kucing kecil di bawah kakinya mendapatkan gantungan kunci yang enggan dia lepaskan, Si bungsu dari keluarga kagamine itu meraih perangkat komunikasi tersebut dan membaca isinya. Sementara makhluk berbulu belang itu menikmati ikan karet terkunyah di antara rahang-rahang mungilnya, dia mencermati dengan seksama apa yang tertulis di sana.

_"Nii san akan pulang lebih larut. Rapat penting. Jaga rumah baik-baik."_

Terdengar sebuah desahan lemah. Akhir-akhir ini sang kakak memang sering disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis di tempat kerja. Malam itu pun sudah tentu apartemen yang mereka tinggali akan kekurangan satu penghuni lagi.

Merebut kembali gantungan kunci dari si kucing yang rupanya terheran dengan benda asing yang sekarang hanya tergeletak di ujung hidungnya, bocah itu pun kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda. Namun satu hal yang tak dia sadari, kucing kecil tak berinduk tersebut diam-diam mengikutinya. Berjalan beriringan dalam jarak yang cukup untuk luput dari pantauan si bocah walau sesekali dia memutar leher ke belakang.

Orang yang mendapati binatang malang di hari itu untuk pertama kali justru sang kakak. Menggunakan karpet pintu depan sebagai alas tidur, binatang berbulu warna madu belang-belang itu mendengkur menggulung diri. Jika bukan karena cahaya lampu jatuh menaunginya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Yohio yang sudah digelitik letih akibat kegiatannya akan menginjak ekor yang sesekali berayun tanpa sengaja.

_-;Kitten;-_

Lelaki bersurai pirang beriris sewarna nyala arang, si sulung dari keluarga Kagamine, bukanlah seorang pembenci binatang. Dia juga bukanlah orang yang bisa dikategorikan sebaliknya. Hanya saja, dia tidak terlalu suka jika keluarganya harus memiliki peliharaan. Alasan pertama adalah waktu luang. Sedangkan Alasan utama adalah dia kurang mampu untuk merawat dan memelihara binatang. Secara, dia meyakini bahwa mereka butuh perhatian di samping kasih sayang. Hal yang sukar dia berikan jika pada suatu kesempatan di rumah hanya ada dia dan makhluk berbulu ─apapun itu─ yang duduk menatapnya dengan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca.

Itu sama merepotkannya dengan memiliki seorang kekasih manja, atau mungkin lebih parah. Namun karena desakan adiknya yang tak tega dan mengaku bahwa kucing itu adalah binatang yang dia temui saat berteduh kemarin, serta fakta bahwa dia berjalan jauh bahkan nekat untuk mengikutinya hingga ke apartemen mereka yang berada di lantai tiga dari gedung bertingkat lima ini, Yohio mulai mempertimbangakan niat awalnya untuk kembali melepasnya di jalanan.

Sejak saat itu lah kucing itu diberi nama. Bocah itu memanggilnya Rin. Untuk sang kakak, dia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Sebutan "pus" sudah cukup baginya. Makhluk kecil itu juga tampak tak keberatan. Ayolah, apa arti sebuah nama untuk sekedar binatang peliharaan? Mereka hanya setingkat lebih tinggi dari ternak, bukan?

Beberapa bulan sejak itu, kediaman mereka tak luput dari jejak tapak kaki Rin. Sejenak saja luput dari pengawasan, dia bisa berpindah ke suatu tempat yang sedikit ganjil untuk makhluk sepertinya ada di sana. Dari dalam lemari. Rak dapur. Sebutkan saja tempat sempit yang sekiranya makhluk kecil itu muat berada di sana. Bahkan Yohio pernah menjinjing kucing itu keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal dia mengingat betul bahwa dia telah mengunci rapat dan memastikan bahwa Rin tidak sedang bermain petak umpet di daerah teritorinya.

Lalu yang mengherankan lagi adalah kejadian yang berlangsung akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin juga, sebenarnya semua anomali abnormal tersebut sudah terjadi sejak awal kucing kecil itu datang, namun mereka berdua baru merasakannya. Sekilas memang bukan hal yang perlu dipusingkan. Jika saja frekuensi fenomena-fenomena tersebut tidak mencolok mata. Tetapi coba bayangkan jika dalam kurun waktu tiga hari berturut-turut, kau dilayani oleh keberadaan yang tak tertangkap panca indra manusia. Apa kau masih bisa tenang?

Bahkan kamera penguntit yang sengaja di pasang di sudut kamar sang kakak pun tak bisa menangkap bukti kuat. Benda itu hanya menampilkan _noise_ selama kejadian berlangsung ─semut-semut hitam putih yang saling berebut─ sebelum kembali bekerja secara semestinya.

Membayangkan seumpama benda-benda di sekitarmu melayang-layang di udara tidaklah terlalu menakutkan. Berbeda jika kau mendapati potongan tubuh manusia, ceceran darah, atau beragam bentuk deformasi tubuh lainnya bergerak-gerak seolah nyawa masih melekat di sana. Atau pesulap tengah unjuk kebolehan memamerkan keahliannya membuat benda-benda mengambang melawan gravitasi. Hanya saja, ada semacam rasa berdebar dan tidak nyaman jika kau tidak bisa menangkap wujud si dalang di balik itu semua.

Ah sudahlah. Jam yang bertengger di atas televisi telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam tepat, sudah waktunya bagi lelaki beriris merah delima itu untuk tidak menahan kelopak mata terbuka lebih lama. Ada sebuah acara di tempat kerja esok hari yang tak bisa dia lewati. Bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu mereka, lelaki itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan saudara bungsunya sendirian setelah menyerahkan remote televisi kepadanya.

"Jika kau ingin tidur, jangan lupa matikan." Satu pesan dia sampaikan sebelum benar-benar menghilang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Len sempat bingung ingin menonton apa. Dia pun meletakkan remote di sampingnya. Namun, tanpa diduga Rin segera menyambar benda tersebut, menekan salah satu tombol menggunakan kaki depannya sebelum menindih benda tersebut di bawah tubuh kecilnya. Mengalihkan _channel _ke sebuah siaran drama percintaan tanpa sengaja. Tepat di saat sebuah adegan hampir berciuman yang nyaris membuat jantung Len meloncat keluar dari mulut serta membakar wajah hingga seranum kepiting yang baru saja berenang di dalam air mendidih.

"Eh?!" bocah berambut pirang itu melotot untuk beberapa jeda detik, sebelum membuang muka seraya mencari-cari remote yang sejatinya tidak berpindah kemana pun dengan kelabakan. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya setelah kembali sadar bahwa ujung benda itu menyembul dari balik perut Rin, sementara kucing belang tersebut hanya duduk di sana seraya mencermati adegan di balik layar serta menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Len mencoba untuk mengganti _channel _tersebut karena kisah roman bukanlah salah satu dari daftar menunya. Selain itu, terlalu banyak adegan memalukan sehingga dia lebih memilih menonton kisah horror seumpama dia harus dihadapkan antara dua pilihan demikian. Namun, reaksi Rin selanjutnya justru membuatnya harus memekik kesakitan. Kucing kecil itu menggeram marah sekaligus menggigit ujung telunjuk Len kuat-kuat seolah tahu bahwa majikan kecilnya itu ingin mengalihkan siaran yang sedang dia tonton.

"Aw!"

Terdapat bekas tancapan gigi taring di sana. Cukup dalam hingga beberapa tetes darah keluar dan membuat bocah itu mau tak mau menghisapnya. Saat itu lah, perhatian Len kembali tertuju pada sepasang permata biru yang kini menengadah serta membulat sempurna. Dia hanya memicingkan sebelah alis melihat tingkah kucing peliharaannya yang seolah membatu. Sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak karena wajah tersebut sungguh sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tanpa menghiraukan adegan drama yang masih menggantung dan diisi oleh dialog internal masing-masing kedua karakter, Len pun menjinjing Rin dari remote yang didudukinya, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir makhluk berbulu itu sembari tersenyum menutup mata.

Dan begitu dia kembali membuka mata, kucing kecil tersebut tak lagi berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Sebagai ganti, seseorang berwajah sama persis dengannya kini berada di sana. Atau begitulah yang dia kira sebelum mengamati bahwa sosok itu memiliki rambut sedikit lebih panjang serta bulu mata lentik.

Tanpa dikomando, beberapa milliliter darah pun segera berlarian meninggalkan pembuluh di bawah lapisan kulit wajah Len. Dia berusaha berteriak begitu sadar bahwa 'Kucingnya telah berubah menjadi manusia!' dengan ekspresi pucat pasi.

Mengerti bahwa keberadaannya terancam, tanpa pikir panjang lagi sosok itu pun segera melahap bibir bocah malang yang ketakutan setengah mati dihadapannya begitu dia membuka mulut hendak berteriak. Kedua lengan juga segera dia lilitkan di leher Len untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan lepas dari cengkeramannya, sebelum memindahkan seluruh beban tubuh kepada Len. Len hanya bisa menggeliat tak berdaya akibat rasa panik, takut dan terkejut, serta diperparah lagi oleh terganggunya pasokan oksigen yang masuk menuju paru-paru. Belum genap satu menit, bocah itu akhirnya pingsan juga.

Yakin bahwa keadaan telah kembali terkendali, sosok asing itu pun menghela napas lega, serta secara hati-hati bangkit dari tubuh Len yang sekarang terbaring di sofa. Dia mengusap liur yang sempat meninggalkan seulas benang tipis dengan wajah padam tersipu seraya menggerutu lirih menggembungkan pipi. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa bocah berambut pirang itu begitu nekat untuk memberi sebuah kecupan kepada binatang peliharaan. Apakah dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan terjangkit penyakit yang bisa ditularkan oleh hewan?

Sungguh, dia benar-benar lengah. Kemampuan perubahan wujud yang dia kuasai pun sampai lenyap dan membuatnya terpaksa mengambil langkah gegabah. Ya, dia sadar bahwa apa yang barusan dia lakukan itu sungguh… tidak wajar…? … entahlah, hal itu terlintas begitu saja akibat desakan situasi. Jantungnya masih terasa berdebar, begitu pula napasnya yang ikut tersenggal. Sial, dia tidak pernah menduga jika kejadian seperti ini bakal menimpanya.

"Sejak lima ratus tahun terakhir, ini adalah pertama kali aku menjumpai orang sepertimu." Sungutnya. Sepasang kelereng berwarna biru pun kembali ke acara drama yang rupanya masih berlangsung, tapi kali ini kedua sejoli yang diperankan di sana tengah mengulang adegan yang barusan dia alami. Secepat kilat, dia pun meraih remote dan memadamkan televisi tersebut. Dia tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sungguh, apa yang sedang ada di dalam kepala mu?" ucapnya setelah menghela napas. Dia hendak kembali berubah wujud dan meninggalkan bocah itu sendirian jika saja dia lupa bahwa Len bisa terkena demam jika dibiarkan begitu saja di ruang tamu. Jadi, dia pun berbaik hati dengan memindahkan selimut dari kamarnya. Hal yang mana membuat bocah itu terbangun dalam keadaan bingung setelah mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semalam dia tertidur di sofa, serta Rin yang secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia hanyalah jelmaan mimpi saja.

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Thanks for read.**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

A/N :

- _Nekomusume_ = Sebutan umum untuk kucing betina jejadian berdasarkan informasi yang author dapat. Berbeda dengan _Nekomata_ yang berasal dari legenda sembilan _Bijuu _dan lebih berkonotasi negatif sebab selalu dihubungkan dengan ilmu hitam, tenun, wabah penyakit serta kematian.


End file.
